


Good Things Come In Threes

by smokestacks



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Bottom Lee Jeno, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokestacks/pseuds/smokestacks
Summary: Jaehyun was good at everything – almost too good, if that was possible, at sucking Doyoung’s cock. With a non-existent gag reflex and a penchant for swallowing, his blowjobs were what dreams were made of.Jeno wasn’t as experienced as Jaehyun. What he lacked in experience, he made up for in eagerness. And in the way that he managed to somehow look completely and utterly virginal while he was gagging on Doyoung’s cock.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Jeno, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	Good Things Come In Threes

“Stop it,” Jeno whispered, tone unconvincing as he squirmed in Doyoung’s hold. Doyoung ignored his protests and continued his ministrations, cold hands roaming around underneath Jeno’s thin shirt. The younger boy was stretched out on the couch, head against Doyoung’s chest and legs across Jaehyun’s lap. 

“It’s okay,” Doyoung responded with an air of authority. “Jaehyun doesn’t mind.” 

“I don’t mind,” Jaehyun repeated after him softly. His eyes were trained on Doyoung’s hands, studying the way that the eldest’s fingers trailed over Jeno's body. 

They’d never done anything like this before. Doyoung had always kept Jaehyun and Jeno separate from one another. They knew about each other, of course, but Jaehyun had a particularly nasty jealous streak, so Doyoung made it a rule not to mention Jeno in front of him. Jeno was more forgiving though, and Doyoung certainly hadn’t failed to notice the way that the youngest’s interest piqued when Doyoung brought Jaehyun up in conversation. 

“Do _you_ mind?” Doyoung asked gently, his fingers ghosting over Jeno’s rib cage. Jeno shook his head after a moment of hesitation. Doyoung knew Jeno well enough, could feel how hard his heart was beating, to recognize his concealed excitement. He could feel Jaehyun’s gaze burning holes through him, and wondered just how long he could tend to Jeno’s whines while Jaehyun stared from the opposite side of the couch, patiently waiting his turn. 

Doyoung didn’t have it in his heart to be that cruel. He met Jaehyun’s insistent gaze and offered him a permissive smile. In response, Jaehyun tentatively splayed his hand out on Jeno’s leg. The younger jumped at his touch, but relaxed when Doyoung pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “It’s okay,” Doyoung reassured him, gaze fixated on where Jaehyun’s big hand was squeezing Jeno’s thigh. 

Doyoung’s eyes flitted back up to Jaehyun’s face. The tips of his ears had turned pink, one of many telltale signs that Jaehyun was flustered. His gaze was trained on Jeno’s movements, and Doyoung took a moment to admire how handsome he looked when concentrating. He cleared his throat to catch Jaehyun’s attention. 

“Do you want to kiss him?” Doyoung whispered into Jeno’s ear, maintaining eye contact with Jaehyun across the couch. Jeno whined in frustration as Doyoung dragged his fingernails over his nipples gently, turning to bury his head in Doyoung’s chest in embarrassment. Doyoung chuckled at the bright flush of red spreading across Jeno’s collarbones. “I think he wants to kiss you,” Doyoung offered. “Why don’t you ask him?” Jeno peeked up at Jaehyun through his eyelashes, still safe in the confines of Doyoung’s arms. Jaehyun offered him a small smile. 

“Go on,” Doyoung murmured into the crown of Jeno’s head, sitting up so that Jeno was also forced into an upright position in Doyoung’s lap. “He'll take good care of you, Jeno,” he promised, and gently pushed Jeno into Jaehyun’s arms. Jaehyun caught Jeno’s lips in a leisurely kiss, and Doyoung didn’t miss the telltale way that Jeno’s rigid shoulders melted at his touch. A sure sign that Jeno was aroused, even if he was too shy to admit it. 

“Good?” Doyoung asked when the two finally parted. Jeno whined uncomfortably, opting to nuzzle into the crook of Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun huffed out a laugh, his eyes connecting with Doyoung’s over Jeno’s well-muscled back. “It’s okay, Jeno,” Doyoung murmured, pressing gentle kisses to the back of his neck that made the younger boy arch his back in desperation, baring his throat to Jaehyun. 

“Kiss him again,” Doyoung directed, and Jaehyun obliged, with less hesitancy this time. He pressed a few wet kisses to Jeno’s throat, working his way up to the youngest’s mouth, where his tongue flicked out experimentally against Jeno’s lips. 

Doyoung sat back to enjoy the show. He knew that Jeno couldn’t hold the bashful act up for much longer. Jaehyun was a great kisser, and sooner or later, Jeno’s lips would part as they always did for Doyoung. Doyoung could see the struggle in Jeno’s eyes when the youngest tossed a hazy-eyed glance over his shoulder at him. “Go on,” Doyoung encouraged him. “I'm watching.” 

“Hyung,” Jeno whined quietly, reaching back blindly for Doyoung’s hands. Agreeably, Doyoung sat forward and pressed his own chest to Jeno’s back, pushing Jeno even closer to Jaehyun and effectively sandwiching him in between the two older boys. 

Jeno was shivering between them, his breaths coming out ragged. “Cold?” Doyoung asked, and Jeno shook his head adamantly. 

“Hot,” he answered, and Doyoung and Jaehyun shared a laugh. Jaehyun caught Jeno’s lips in another kiss. This time, Doyoung noted, was different. Jeno opened his mouth right away for Jaehyun’s tongue, his eyes squeezed shut and hips bucking. Doyoung’s notoriously grabby hands quickly found their way down the front of Jeno’s joggers at the sight of this. Jaehyun followed not too far behind, his own hands making their way in and then down the backside of Jeno’s pants. The corners of Doyoung’s lips quirked up in a smile. Jaehyun had just needed a little bit of encouragement, was all. 

Jeno, finally over his initial nervousness, let out a drawn-out moan at Doyoung and Jaehyun’s concurrent touches. “Feels good?” Doyoung whispered into one of Jeno’s ears as Jaehyun nibbled at the other. 

“Yes,” Jeno breathed, his hands clutching at the neckline of Jaehyun’s sweatshirt. 

“Do you think you could take both of us at the same time?” Doyoung solicited. 

“I don’t know,” Jeno managed, letting out a shaky breath as Doyoung dragged his teeth along the outer shell of his ear. 

“Jaehyun in your mouth, me in your ass?” Doyoung asked, tenderly wrapping his fingers around Jeno’s throat from behind. “Or would you rather it the other way around?” Doyoung continued, and Jeno drew in a sharp breath. Doyoung knew what that meant. “You want him to fuck you?” Doyoung pressed. 

Doyoung didn’t get an answer. Instead, Jeno leaned forward to whisper something inaudible to Doyoung in Jaehyun’s ear. Jaehyun’s eyes lit up, and within seconds the two of them were off of the couch and onto the carpeted floor. Faced with the sight of both of them on their knees in front of him, Doyoung felt a heart attack coming on. 

Jaehyun was good at everything – almost too good, if that was possible, at sucking Doyoung’s cock. With a non-existent gag reflex and a penchant for swallowing, his blowjobs were what dreams were made of. Jeno wasn’t as experienced as Jaehyun. What he lacked in experience, he made up for in eagerness. And in the way that he managed to somehow look completely and utterly virginal while he was gagging on Doyoung’s cock. 

Jaehyun made quick work of pulling Doyoung’s pants and briefs down to his ankles, freeing his already leaking length. Doyoung hissed when the cold air hit his bare skin, then bit down on his lower lip when Jaehyun leaned forward, hot breath fanning out over the head of Doyoung’s cock. He flattened his tongue against the base of Doyoung’s shaft and licked a slow stripe all the way up. 

Doyoung somehow managed to tear his gaze from Jaehyun to look at Jeno, who was shifting impatiently on his knees, watching Jaehyun’s actions with heavy-lidded eyes. Doyoung’s length already halfway down his throat, Jaehyun reached over to lace his fingers together with Jeno’s and gently tugged at his hand, encouraging him to move closer. 

The two of them settled on either side of Doyoung’s cock. “Yes,” Doyoung moaned when Jeno nuzzled into the base of his shaft while Jaehyun secured his lips around the head and began to suckle. He couldn’t last long, not with two pairs of eyes trained on his face, but Doyoung couldn’t bring himself to look away. Especially when they switched their positions so easily, like this was a normal Friday night for them, Jaehyun tending to Doyoung’s balls while Jeno tried his damndest to fit the whole shaft down his throat. 

“Fuck,” Doyoung gasped out as a particularly rough noise escaped from Jeno’s struggling throat. The youngest leaned back with a spluttering cough, and before Doyoung could reach forward to run his thumb affectionately across Jeno’s cheek, Jaehyun beat him to it. He smoothed Jeno’s hair back from his forehead, eyebrows drawn together in apprehension. 

“Are you okay?” he asked carefully. A blush spread across Jeno’s face when he responded with a quiet _yes_ , his breathing ragged. “I can teach you how to do that,” Jaehyun murmured after a moment of hesitation, his hand gripping the very base of Doyoung’s erection. Jeno looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded timidly. If Doyoung wasn’t at risk of cardiac arrest before, he most definitely was now. 

“Relax your throat and tongue,” Jaehyun instructed, and he guided Doyoung’s cock into Jeno’s mouth with his own hand. His other hand tangled gently in Jeno’s hair, Jaehyun slowly but surely led Jeno’s head forward until the youngest gagged. “Relax,” Jaehyun repeated, and Jeno’s shoulders deflated as he shifted into a more comfortable position, his eyes crossed as he focused on the point where Doyoung’s member disappeared into his mouth. 

“That's a lot better,” Jaehyun said as he wrapped his hand around Jeno’s neck loosely. “Right here, that’s where it should be,” he continued, tapping on a specific point of Jeno’s neck. Doyoung could _feel the_ pressure from Jaehyun’s fingers through Jeno’s throat. It took everything in him not to drive his cock further down Jeno’s throat in that moment. He swallowed a whine and sat as still as he could while Jeno swallowed with an obscenely wet noise around his member. 

Jaehyun gently pulled Jeno off of Doyoung after a few long heartbeats. “Take a break,” he offered, and then the wet heat that Doyoung was so desperately missing was back tenfold. Setting an agonizing pace, Jaehyun sucked slowly, giving Jeno time to recover. 

The youngest didn’t take long, though – he was quickly nudging in to assist Jaehyun in his ministrations. They licked up and down the sides of his length, Jaehyun reaching the tip when Jeno met the base. 

Despite how compromising he had been thus far, Jaehyun was far too possessive to share Doyoung’s orgasm with Jeno, that was certain. Doyoung should have warned Jeno prior. When Doyoung’s moans reached a high falsetto, a telltale sign that he was reaching his peak, Jaehyun all but shoved Jeno to the side, his mouth wide open as he worked Doyoung’s spit-slicked cock to finish with his hand. Doyoung choked out a laugh at his competitive nature, and then he was spilling all over Jaehyun’s outstretched tongue. He then watched in bewildered awe as Jaehyun immediately turned to Jeno and kissed him with an open mouth, where the youngest then gratefully lapped at Jaehyun’s come-covered tongue. It was an almost hypnotic scene. 

In his post-orgasm delirium, Doyoung was surprised to see Jeno climbing into Jaehyun’s lap once the latter had made his way back onto the couch. Jaehyun looked startled too, but he made no moves to push Jeno off. Instead, he snaked his arms around Jeno’s shoulders and pulled him in for another kiss. Melting into the embrace, Jeno wrapped his legs around Jaehyun’s waist, purposefully rubbing their clothed erections together. 

“Please touch me,” Jeno moaned. Doyoung loved that about him, the way that Jeno remembered to ask politely while he was rubbing his own clothed bulge against Jaehyun like it was the only thing he’s ever wanted. Jaehyun complied instantly and pulled Jeno's cock out along with his own, guiding them together with one hand. “Hyung,” Jeno begged, eyes fixated on where Jaehyun’s hand was working the both of them up and down. Doyoung could have never imagined that he would hear Jeno use _that_ voice with another man. 

He quite liked it, he decided. 

Jeno collapsed forward, no longer willing to hold himself up as pleasure consumed him. Their foreheads knocked together, and Doyoung watched in wonder as Jeno gathered the courage to press a chaste kiss to Jaehyun’s mouth. “I want you to fuck me,” Jeno whispered into Jaehyun’s lips, loud enough for Doyoung to hear. 

“Next time,” Jaehyun answered with an air of promise, quickening the movements of his hand. Jeno’s whines grew louder within the minute, and Doyoung could tell that he was close. And it appeared that Jaehyun had inferred the same. He was a much more selfless lover than Doyoung, that was certain – instead of slowing his pace to pull Jeno back from the edge, he tightened his grip and rubbed his thumb frenetically over the sensitive head of Jeno’s cock. 

It took only seconds for Jeno to come with a high-pitched sob, painting both of their stomachs white. Jaehyun wasn’t far behind, his thighs shaking as he added to the mess between them. He managed to encircle his arms around Jeno’s waist protectively as the youngest slumped over, almost falling onto the floor. Jaehyun looked over at Doyoung, a look of concern sullying his handsome features. 

“He’s fine. He just gets exhausted after he comes.” Doyoung said quietly, reaching to pull Jeno’s lower half over to his side of the couch. “He'll probably fall asleep.” Sure enough, when Jeno’s head settled in Jaehyun’s lap, a soft snore escaped his lips. Jaehyun let out an incredulous, albeit hushed, laugh. 

“I can’t believe we did that,” Doyoung mused, the words escaping from his mouth before he had time to think. 

“Me neither,” Jaehyun said, but he didn’t look all too unsettled. Instead, he simply stared thoughtfully at the tousled head of hair in his lap. Doyoung found himself smiling. 

This might be nice.


End file.
